Optical fibers provide advantages over conventional communication lines. As compared with traditional wire-based networks, optical-fiber communication networks can transmit significantly more information at significantly higher speeds. Optical fibers, therefore, are being increasingly employed in communication networks.
Optical fibers are typically grouped in optical-fiber cables, such as central loose-tube cables. Such optical-fiber cables sometimes include rigid strength members to help the optical-fiber cables withstand the mechanical stresses that occur during installation and thereafter as a result of thermal expansion and contraction. Rigid strength members, however, are impractical for cable deployments requiring flexibility and no preferential bending axis. If rigid strength members are not included, loose tube optical-fiber cables are vulnerable to excessive temperature-induced shrinkage (e.g., below freezing, such as between about −20° C. and −40° C.) and optical-fiber attenuation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a central loose tube optical-fiber cable having satisfactory flexibility and strength, while maintaining acceptable optical-fiber attenuation.